


Syn (Mimic)

by NalaNox



Series: Buntown Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exophilia, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, NSFW, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Work, Terato, Teratophilia, big teeth, big tongue, mimic sex, non-binary monster, reader - Freeform, sex worker reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: You are a sex worker, at a brothel disguised as a tavern. The Matron took you in when you were poor and begging for a job, this is one of many times one of your favorite clients came to visit.





	Syn (Mimic)

You arrived at the new town of “Buntown” a town made for outcasts and rebels, you arrived dirty and without a copper coin to your name.

You found the nearest pub and begged the Matron for a job, the Matron looked you up and down and agreed. With some cleaning up, you were placed in a job as a wench, a whore, the pay was amazing, you could keep the tips also.

“Your regular is in your room,” the Matron smiled at you. You thanked her and made your way to the room.

The room you had was quite nice, it had a large bed enough for even your largest clientele. Everything was structured to be comfortable yet erotic.

On your bed an unfamiliar item, you smiled wide and laughed lightly to yourself. You picked up the box and rubbed your fingers along its pattern. It began to vibrate and you looked at it softly. You were close with your regular.

“What treasures could you hold?” You whisper towards it, the hinges creaked in response.

You unlocked the clasp gently, every touch soft and careful.

It opens up softly without your touch, a set of sharp teeth and a large, thick tongue lolled out.

You hummed appreciatively and moved your finger around the slimy surface of its tongue, it wrapped itself around your fingers, licking greedily.

“What a beautiful treasure,” you felt lust cloud you for a moment, imagining everything that tongue can do and has done.

It seemed to have felt what you were feeling and quickly jumped off you and grew its spindly arms and legs. The jewelry box now stretched wide and tongue large enough to make you shiver.

It grabbed you with its spindly fingers and lanky limbs, holding your arms above your head, his tongue finds itself poking at your mouth. It released your limbs and you kept them above your head, it rewarded you by licking along your neck and jawline. You shivered as the slimy tongue caressed you, it bent it’s head down to your neck and grazed it with deadly, sharp teeth across your skin.

You gave a breathy moan at the ministrations, and its hands moved to your clothes. It tore them with an easy swipe, all the while it’s mouth on your neck.

It was the same and as satisfying as every other time it came to you.

Once the scraps of clothes were off you, and you laid naked before it, its hands roamed around your body. Lightly caressing your sides and thighs. You shuddered at its touch.

It lifted itself from you for a moment and you noticed a large eye appear on the jewelry box. It looked over you, its tongue now dripping saliva over your chest and stomach.

Your vagina ached in need, you could feel your muscles clench in anticipation.

It brought its tongue down to your breasts, licking around and playing with your nipples. Its hands moved to the space between your thighs, teasing and preparing you.

Its tongue moved along your ribs, leaving a saliva trail as it reached your stomach and trailed along your mound. Its tongue moved between your thighs and you could feel its breath hitting your heated centre.

“P-Please,” you begged, it growled at you softly, and dragged its tongue along your folds. Your back arched at the slimy member caressing between you.

It flicked your clit just the way you liked it and its hands grasped behind your knees and brought them up to your chest. Its single eye looked at you and you nodded, you felt its tongue plunge into you.

You couldn’t contain the surprised yelp from the intrusion. You tried to buck you hips in time with the thrusting of its tongue, but with your knees held on tightly and so up high, you felt restrained.

You moaned in time with the thrusts of its tongue, it wasn’t normally so rough, but it had been a long time since it had plunged so deep within you.

You moved your hand to its wrists and held on tightly as its tongue curled up within you reaching that perfect spot that most clients could never hit, some didn’t even care to hit. It always made sure you reached your peak, you loved that about it.

It growled with a primal ring to it, thrusting harder and faster into you. You felt screams bubble up inside of you. It was aggressively pounding and wriggling within you.

Your toes scrunched up and your thighs began to shake as you felt your orgasm burst from you. It was the only one who could make you cum like that, so intense. It slowed down its pace, making sure your orgasm lasted but didn’t overwork your nerves.

It pulled out from you and brought its face crashing onto yours, you could see your wet dripping off its tongue along with its saliva. It was kissing you passionately, well as passionately as a mimic could handle.

Teeth mashed against your face and its tongue plunged into your throat, you gagged a little and it withdrew it immediately. Your hands caressed the wooden texture above its mouth. It purred against your touch, and pulled away from you. Its tongue still lolling around.

It gave you a look that you knew all too well. You nodded.

Once again the tongue plunged into you, roughly, and you moaned at the feeling of being full once more. It was ruthlessly pounding into you, trying to find its own release.

“Cum in me,” you spoke the magic words and with a loud roar the mimic poured its seed into you through its tongue.

Finally, it released your legs and they felt like jelly as they landed beside it.

You could feel the heavy breathing of it as it laid still, still pouring its cum into you. Each wiggle and little flex of the tongue made you moan. You once again began to rub against the wooden texture of its head, telling it how good it was and how amazing its cum felt in you.

After a few more minutes of cumming, it finally pulled out of your vagina and you missed the feeling immediately.

You could feel cum start to drip out of you, it looked over you and saw the cum, it bent down and began to clean up.

It was relaxing and arousing at the same time.

It pulled up and rested beside you, “thaaaaank youuu,” it extended the vowels.

You gasped in surprise and kissed the edge of its face, it was the first you time you ever heard it speak.

“Thank you,” you said in earnest. It moved its tongue back into its mouth and nuzzled into you.

“Ssyyyn,” it spoke.

“Huh?” You spoke softly.

“Naaaame Syyyyn.”

“Syn,” you repeated. After the countless times you had sex with the mimic, not once had it spoken or said its name. You felt a warmth move onto your face, you were forbidden to form personal relationships with clients, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped.

You pulled up one of Syn’s lanky hands to your face and kissed along it, “nice to meet you Syn.”

It slowly retracted back to its disguised form, and you smiled as you kissed its surface, “see you next time.”

You got out of bed and walked to the counter for the payment and grabbed the bag of gold. You left the room with a quick look back to find Syn gone.

You brought the money to the Matron, and she counted it and gave you your share. You went back to your room where it was magically cleaned and fresh clothes sat on the bed, ready for who came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoy this reader, a sex worker in a town full of monsters and creatures. I might back a series out of it with other works.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @teratotime . I also have a patreon under the same handle (link in twitter bio) where you can find my works a week early plus patreon exclusives.
> 
> Any comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
